The Silver Moon
by cassie2u2
Summary: Mitch is Mystified after catching eye of Kathleen Richards, Will Mitch find Love?.or will it fade away in the silvery moon.


The Silver Moon

Mitch, exhausted after working at the beach all day, decides to go to Beach Front Bar & Grille down the road for a drink. He knows everyone in the bar as he often goes to Beach Front to unwind. Mitch pulls up to his normal parking spot to park his cherry red corvette. He normally looks back to check and see if it's locked, but before he could do that, something caught his eye. It was a car. One he'd never seen before. It was shiny and sleek. He thought to himself "The owner of this car must be pretty rich". After a moment, he looks down and dusts himself off. Patting at his shorts then reaches up to adjust his shirt and run his fingers though his hair a bit.

He grabs a stick of chewing gum and pops it in his mouth, then takes his sunglasses off and puts them in his shirt pocket. "Ok," he thinks, "all seems to be in place." and starts to walk toward the Beach Front's entrance door.

It's another busy night. Much like it normally is. Mitch grabs the door and walks in, the bell on the door chimes. As usual everyone automatically looked up from what they were doing to see who entered. The regulars there are quick to greet Mitch with their friendly hellos, backslaps and nods.

Mitch walks to his normal booth and sits down; Sabrina, the head barmaid, is quick to get his order.

" Hi Rina, I'll have the usual."

"Ok Mitch. One vodka on the rocks coming right up."

Rina is only gone momentarily and returns with his drink. "So how was your day today, Mitch?" She inquires casually.

"Exhausting to say the least! The number of vacationing tourists has increased since yesterday. I sure am glad I'm done working for the day! Thankfully only minor 'rescues' today" He replies.

"Well it's good to see you are still keeping the crowds safe. Let me know if you need anything else." She says as she walks away.

Mitch nods and sits back recounting some of the day's activities. He's suddenly distracted from his thoughts by the smell of an alluring perfume. A smell so intense so sweet he looked around to see where it was coming from.

There in the booth directly across from him was a woman. She was one he'd never seen before at Beach Front. Instantly he wonders if she's the owner of the mystery car he spotted in the parking lot.

He looks over at the woman and notices her long flowing black hair.

She's looking down into her drink as if she is in deep thought.

She has a mysterious aura about her he can't really describe or get a fix on yet. She's dressed all in black. Her dress is long and slender, fitting her form perfectly like it was made just for her. He also noticed she was wearing an old broach. It was pinned high up on her shoulder. It was beautiful and looked like a sterling silver heart embedded with jewels.

**At that moment she reaches up and lightly touched the broach.**

It was like it had great meaning to her, the way her fingers lightly brushed across the broach.

She reaches for her small black beaded handbag and takes out a small mirror.

He watches her as she does a quick assessment of herself. Appearing satisfied with what she sees she puts the mirror back into the purse. This gesture, as simple as it was only intrigued Mitch more. Mystified of her presence he wondered if she noticed him looking at her.

Before he could get the nerve up to go over to her booth and introduce himself her cell phone rings. She answered it as soon as it rang, almost like she was expecting the call. He can hear her but only faintly. He can't make out what she's saying but he can tell her voice is soft and sweet. She was only on for about 5 minutes before hanging up. Puzzled because her face remained masked of expression. No particular emotion showing and no way to tell if she was happy or sad. She reaches back into her beaded handbag putting the phone away and grabbing her keys. She waves down Maria for her check and pays with a credit card. Mitch watches her as she leaves and gives her just enough time before following her.

He was right. The car he spotted earlier tonight was hers. He watched as she unlocked her car and drives off.

He walked back into the bar looking for Maria. Across the room he spots Maria at another table serving customers. Mitch walks over so he can catch her as soon as she is done. A moment later Maria turns around and almost bumps into Mitch. Startled she said "Oh sorry about that Mitch. I didn't know you were there. Is there something I can do for you?" Mitch asks her about the lady sitting across the booth from him. "Do you know her?" he asks. Quickly adding "Can you tell me her name?"

Maria shakes her head and said "No, she's never been here before. I'd be happy to look up her name on her tab and let you know."

He thanked her and said he would appreciate that. Mitch waited there and within seconds she was back with the information he was asking about.

"It says on here that her name is Kathleen. Kathleen Richards." Maria stated.

"Thanks Maria I appreciate this. Is there an address on her as well?"

"No, only a P.O. Box. Here I wrote it all down for you. Just remember you didn't get this from me." Maria stated with a knowing smile.

"You got it" replied Mitch "Would you please put my drink on my tab? I'm heading home now." She said "No problem I'll take care of it." As they both went their separate ways.

On the way home a million things were going though Mitch's head. Who was Kathleen talking to on her cell phone? Will I ever see her again? He looked into his rear view mirror and noticed that his eyes were red and irritated from being so tired. He just needed to go home and get a good nights rest.

"Tomorrow is a new day I'll do some investigating in the morning." Mitch thought as he drove into his driveway.

As dawn is approached, Mitch, lying in bed, heard the sounds of the ocean's waves crashing as it tumbled onto the shore. The pelicans were floating just above the water looking for the first catch of the day. "Nothing like ocean front property." He thinks to himself. He got out of bed and walked toward his sliding glass door that leads out to the shore. He pulled back the shades to let the warm sunshine in. It filled his room with warm yellow light.

He stepped outside onto the patio to breathe it all in for a moment before returning to the kitchen for his morning coffee. He grabbed his favorite cup. It's blue with palm trees on it and the word 'Mitch' on the lower part of the cup. Two sugars and a bit of milk is how he liked his coffee.

Mitch walked back outside to his patio and sat on his wooden bench chair, reliving last night's events in his head, when the phone rang. He answered it with a 'good morning Mitch speaking'. It was Maria from the bar. She told Mitch she learned more about the lady he was asking about the night before. She said she was really busy at the moment and couldn't talk for long, but she'd be off work that night. If he wanted to stop over at her house that evening she'd be home and able to fill him in. Mitch agreed and jotted down her address. She lived uptown over on 715 Simbora Ave. on the left.

"Ok, Got it! I'll see you tonight." Mitch said as they hung up.

Mitch was glad it was his day off. He had lots of running around to do so he decided to wait to see what Maria had to say about Kathleen Richards before he did any further investigating. Mitch did a few chores around the house to try to keep his mind off the millions of things running though his head. He cleaned out his fireplace, which is mainly for show purposes, but it needed a good cleaning in any case. He finally decided to fix one of the stairs on his stairwell as it had been squeaking for some time now.

Before he knew it 3 hours had passed and it was approaching lunchtime.

He knew he should eat but he was just not very hungry. He opts for a salad with raisins and nuts topped with a raspberry dressing. After eating he took a short jog on the beachfront. Nothing seemed to help clear his mind any better than a good jog. He returned back home after an hour of jogging and went straight to his walk-in closet to get his change of clothes before he jumped into a nice cool shower.

He picked out a casual pair of beige trousers and a short sleeve pullover white polo shirt.

After his shower Mitch went back to the patio to read the newspaper and to get caught up on current events.

Nothing much out of the ordinary was happening, pretty much the same old things.

Mitch looked at the clock. 4PM it read, he had enough time to catch a segment on the History Channel. That was his little indulgence on his days off. He was finally going to be able to see an episode that he missed the first time around. It was finally airing again.

Somewhere between the ending of that program and the beginning of another one he dozed off. He woke up finding that it was 2 hours later and it was nearly time to go meet Maria at her home. So he scurried around to find his car keys, then grabbed her address off the coffee table and headed out the door.

He arrived at Maria's house and knocked on her door. She answered immediately and invited Mitch in. "Wow!" He said, "You have a great home. I love the Japanese flare you have going on here." She thanked him and said she spent a few years in Japan and loved the decor so much that when she moved back to the states she had to incorporate it into her everyday life. Mitch could understand why. He was impressed.

He noticed Maria had also incorporated the theme into her casual attire. Wearing a pair a denim blue jeans and a purple tank top with a Japanese dragon on it and sporting a baseball cap.

"Please have a seat Mitch, would you like a drink? Soda, water, or a beer?"

He said a glass of soda would be great. She handed him a glass of soda and sat across from him.

"Ok here's what I know. Last night after you left and after the bar closed, the bar owner (Charlie) came in to check the nightly accounts. I was wiping down the bar counter when I hear him say 'OH, Kathleen was here?' So I walked over to him and asked if he knew Kathleen."

"He told me that they went way back. They were old college friends and after college she moved to the Seattle area. They stayed in contact throughout the years and kept updated on life's happenings and such. Then he told me he was disappointed he missed Kathleen.

And that he had no idea that she was in the area. I asked Charlie if Kathleen was single. And Charlie told me 'Well… YES and NO'"

Before Maria could finish Mitch interrupts. "YES and NO what does that mean?" He asked. Maria said "That's just what I asked Charlie and this is what he told me. He said Kathleen has been engaged to Bobby Fox. That's her 'boyfriend's' name for about 5 years but he still has yet to marry her."

"He said normally it wouldn't bother him so much but he's gotten a very bad vibe from Bobby for a very long time. Being that he is so close to Kathleen, he didn't want to butt in and start asking a bunch of questions in fear it would ruin their friendship.

He also said he knows for a fact that she's not been happy in a long time."

Maria goes on to tell Mitch that Charlie said that ' Kathleen knows she can confide in me anytime', so he's just been waiting around for that day to happen.

"That's all I know" Maria said.

Mitch thanked Maria for the soda and information and said he would be on his way.

As they walk out to Mitch's car, Maria said "Oh yeah, one more thing Charlie said he's going to call Kathleen and ask her to come down to the bar sometime in the next few days. I'll give you a call when she's there!."

"OK Thank you, you've been a doll!." Said Mitch.

Mitch got into his car and as he backed out of Maria's driveway he was even more determined then ever to find out the mysteries that lie behind Kathleen Richards.

"Definitely must find out about this Bobby Fox character" Mitch told himself.

There many guys on the force that Mitch was friends with and could ask for some discreet inquiries. He decided to make a stop off at the police station to see what he could find out.

'Danny Boy!" Mitch says "Just the guy I wanted to see." Danny Looked at Mitch and replied "Hey ole buddy what brings you down to the station tonight?"

Mitch asked Danny if he could look up some info on Bobby Fox. "He's from Seattle." "Sure thing buddy, but I'm real busy on a case right now so it may take a day or two. Is that ok?" Danny stated.

Mitch replied to Danny with a "yes" and said he understood. He'd appreciate him getting any info he could as soon as possible. Danny said "Alright then I'll give you a ring when I find out some info."

Mitch thanked him with a handshake and got back into his car. He headed back home and realized that now it's a waiting game. Mitch arrived back home and got into some comfortable sweats and rounded up his paperwork for the schedules he had to work on for his employee's working on it nearly 2 hours before he retired for the night. He drifted off to sleep staring at the silvery moon and thinking of Kathleen.

!MORE STORY TO COME!!!!!!!MORE TO COME!

!MORE STORY TO COME!MORE STORY TO COME!

SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY EDITOR JEN


End file.
